Prince of Tennis: EXTRA
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: Seigaku Regulars’ love stories. Expect many OCs since there are not enough female in POT. The Seigaku High will celebrate their yearly special festival. The regulars should take a break in tennis, right?
1. PARTNERS

**TITLE: Prince of Tennis: EXTRA  
**

**SUMMARY:** Seigaku Regulars' love stories. Expect many OCs since there are not enough female in POT. The Seigaku High will celebrate their yearly special festival. The regulars should take a break in tennis, right?

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

---

-8- **CHAPTER 1: PARTNERS **-8-

---

"Students," the Principal of the Seigaku High spokes on the mic. They are at the auditorium and listening to her announcement. "As we all know, our yearly special festival is coming. The most voted venue is the beach. We will have our special festival in Kugure Beach Resort."

Everyone cried in joy and happiness. It is going to be exciting because they are staying in the resort for one week.

"The teachers will give the weaver in your class later." The Principal added. "It's a buddy-buddy team up so you better get your partners now."

If the girls are really excited, the boys are much more excited. It's a boy and girl team up so this is their chance to be with their crushes and love ones. This is the chance to get closer to them since there are a lot of activities in the said event.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

**Tezuka...**

"You still don't have a partner, right?"

Tezuka looked at the girl who just came in.

"**Rie**." He called her name. Now he knows what her purpose is. Every time she needs a partner for some activity, she is always around him to ask him if he's available. But he always turns her down.

"Can I be your partner on the special festival?" Rie sat on the chair in front of him – without him giving her permission to sit. She is really comfortable talking to him. But he's not.

"Come back later." He answered and continued what he is doing – lots of paper works.

Rie smiled and got up. "Yay!" She jumped in happiness. She knows... she got Tezuka's approval now. She really knows this guy well.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

**Eiji...**

"Nya! Don't follow me!" Eiji is really pissed because this girl is here again. He is running towards the tennis court.

"I won't! If you promised that I will be your partner on the special festival!" Eri said, also running – following Eiji to where he is going.

"No!" Eiji answered quickly. He doesn't want to be paired to this sadist girl. Well sadist because she's always pestering him since he saved her from the males (from other school) who's harassing her.

Eiji enters the court and closed it hurriedly.

"Hey!" **Eri **nudge the stringed door. "Open this or I'll destroy it!"

"No." Eiji smirked and walked away.

"EIJI!!!"

Everyone in the tennis club turned their heads to the commotion.

"Who's that?" Oishi asked when Eiji approached.

"Oishiii....!!" Eiji cried like a baby to his doubles partner. "She's stalking me again!"

"Ma...ma... it's okay." Oishi rubbed his back just like a big brother.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

**Kaidoh...**

"So you need my help?" **Mariko** asked Kaidoh sarcastically. She wants to tease him again. This has been her habit.

"If you don't want, then don't!" Kaidoh turned away. Just what he thought. He shouldn't have asked this silly girl to be his partner. Now he's in deep humiliation.

Mariko chuckled. "Okay, since I still don't have a partner, I guess I have to torture myself for a week and be your partner."

"What?" Kaidoh glared at her. And if she's somebody else, she would've run away because of frightens.

Mariko patted Kaidoh.

"Don't give that look again. I won't be killed by that." Then she laughs as she walks back to her classroom.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

**Fuji...**

"Ano... F-Fuji...kun..." **Sumiko **shyly looked down with a small blush on her face. How can she ask her crush to be her partner in the festival?

"Sumiko, just the right timing." Fuji said with his usual smiling face.

"Eh?" Sumiko looked up. Is there something her crush wants to say to her?

"Can you be my partner in the special festival?"

"E...eh...?" Sumiko's heart beat faster than ever. She didn't expect this. Her Fuji-kun asked her to be his partner!

"If you still don't have a partner, that is." Fuji added.

"Yes!" She answered quickly. "I will be your partner Fuji-kun!"

Fuji smile widely.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

**Ryoma...**

"Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma turned to the two girls walking towards him. He is heading home.

"Ano... R-Ryoma-kun...!" Sakuno said shyly. There she is again. Stutters and shy.

"Do you already have a partner in the special festival?" Tomoka asked. "If you still don't have, Sakuno-chan here also doesn't have a partner." She said it straight to the point.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno blankly.

"Hn." He said and walked away.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked up.

"Yay! He approved!" Tomoka hugs her best friend.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

**Oishi...**

"Ne, Oishi."

Oishi almost jumped off from his seat when he heard a familiar demanding voice. He looked up and saw who he was expecting. There she is – standing in his room's door – her arms are crossed.

"You'll be my partner on the special festival." **Rin** said, without asking him. They are neighbours and really... if Eiji's having a hard time dealing with his stalker, Oishi is facing the worst – ever. This girl doesn't ask. She commands.

"Okay." He said just for their conversation to be done. He doesn't have any choice anyway.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

**Momo...**

_Sigh... I still don't have a partner for the festival. I wonder if everyone already got a partner. Mamushi won't be coming, I guessed. _Then he chuckled as he fell asleep.

-

-

**---888---**

**-**

**-  
**

"A probability of 99.9%, you still doesn't have a partner."

Inui looked up from writing and saw **Kazue** standing in from of him. Then she sat down to his side.

"Well, I'll give you my .1% approval to be your partner in the special festival." She smiled and stood up again. "See you there." Then she walked away.

"Silly." The only word Inui uttered and started writing to his notebook again.

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N:** I've been thinking of making love stories for the seigaku team. One story per seigaku regular. But... that will be a lot of story right? So I made this story for all of them. hehe!

I'll describe the OCs' personalities on the next chapter.

For the Kaidoh/Tomoka fans... I'm sorry but I'm not a fan of that love team. hehe:p Mariko would be better I gurantee you. ;)

For the Momo/Ann fans... I'm also sorry but Ann would not be included in this story.

That's all! Hope you like it! If you don't then tell me why. :)

Don't forget to review! :)


	2. MEET THE OCs

---

-8- **CHAPTER 2: Meet the OCs **-8-

---

"EH?! MAMUSHI, YOU GOT A PARTNER?!" Momo was really shocked. Kaidoh _has_ a partner! Where did he get the girl? He looked carefully to the girl he brought. _She's pretty. I think she's also normal. Hmmm... _He was been thinking how Kaidoh made this girl agree to be his partner. _There's nothing wrong about her._

"Oi," Kaidoh noticed him looking at Mariko suspiciously so he glared at him. "Don't drool over her. She's not even sexy."

"What?!" Mariko reacted. She crossed her arms on her chest. "Be thankful that I take your request to be my partner." She said grumpily and turned to Momo. "You know what? He even begged me." And she laughed sarcastically.

"Really?" Momo also laughed.

"Che. If I just have a choice." Kaidoh said, looking away.

**MARIKO: **Kaidoh's parents and her parents were really good friends. Her dad was Kaidoh's dad's right hand in business. Mariko's house was at the back of Kaidoh's. They were neighbors. And childhood enemies. But Mariko has a secret feeling towards Kaidoh. But since Kaidoh doesn't like her, she promised to herself that she'll just annoy and pester him whenever she gets a chance to. She's the least pretty among the female OCs. She's cute but not beautiful (if you know what I mean). Let's say... her face doesn't stand out but she's cute in her own way.

"I think we'll get along pretty well." Momo said to Mariko. They can be partners in crime – regarding about Kaidoh.

"What about you? You don't even have a partner." Kaidoh still won't accept his lost as he noticed Momo has no partner.

"She's with her friends." Momo answered and looked around. "Where are the others?"

Just then, he saw Fuji and his partner were walking towards them. Next to them were Inui and his partner.

"Momo, you don't have a partner?" Fuji asked.

"I have." Momo answered and looked at Fuji's partner. "I think I saw her before." He thought when he saw the girl. She was familiar to him.

"She's my classmate." Fuji answered. "She's Sumiko, my partner."

"N-nice meeting you..." Sumiko bowed shyly. She wasn't that comfortable with many people around her – especially males.

**SUMIKO: **Of course, she has a secret feeling towards Fuji. She's shy especially to boys. She's pretty. I also still don't know her much so... hehehe:p let's just find out what her other personalities are on the next chapters.

"And this is Kazue, my partner." Inui introduced the girl beside him.

"Nice meeting you, tennis club regulars." Kazue cheerfully said and smiled.

**KAZUE:** She likes Inui but Inui doesn't give her attention. They are classmates. She always tries to please him but she's having a hard time since Inui is somewhat unique – with his discovery juices and all. (I think I won't give much attention to this pair. Sorry. But if you want, I will. IF – just tell me.)

"Ahuh!" Momo said when he remembered something. "I saw her before in the court! Yeah, you were watching Fuji that time, right?" He was talking to Sumiko.

"E...eh....? U-un..." Sumiko answered shyly and looked down. Her face was really red. Someone saw her when she went to look for Fuji. She felt embarrassed. And Fuji already knew now.

"Is that so." Fuji said, smiling.

"So you guys are already here."

Everyone looked at who spoke.

"Oishi." Fuji said and looked at the things he was carrying.

Oishi let a forceful smile when they already noticed what's on his hands. Two bags on his two hands – and as far as they can see, it was really heavy.

"Hello, nice meeting you! I'm Rin. Oishi's partner." Rin introduced herself to Oishi's friends.

**RIN: **A spoiled brat. Only child. Neighbor of Oishi. Their mothers are best of friends. Oishi's mother is also Rin's godmother. This girl only knows one thing – to command. She's really the bossy type. She's the prettiest among the OCs.

"Nice meeting you." Momo said, smiling. Then he whispered to Oishi's ear, "Ne, senpai, she's beautiful. I didn't know you're hiding something."

"Eh? N-no, M-Momo!" Oishi took a step backwards. Momo didn't know what he was saying. He sighed and felt terrified.

"Oishiiiiiiii!!!"

Everyone looked at Eiji who was running towards them. And he was...crying?

"What's up, Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked. He wanted to burst in laughter. What's with his senpai?

"Hello!" The girl behind Eiji greeted. "I'm Eri. Eiji's partner." And she gave a high five to each one of them. Even to the deadly glarer, Kaidoh.

They were shocked. Kaidoh was the most.

**ERI: **She's a gang leader. Eiji met her when she was having an argument with the other school's boys that she bumped into. They wanted to harass her and she was about to teach them a lesson when Eiji rescued, err interfere with her business. She was surprised that someone wanted to save her. That was the first time she felt like a girl so Eiji really got her attention. That was their story. She was also pretty. Next to the prettiest.

"Oishi..." Eiji cried to Oishi like a baby. "She's going to take me to hell. Help me!"

Oishi couldn't say anything. Poor Eiji... and poor him... He sighed and patted Eiji's back. He knew the feeling.

"It'll be okay."

"Oi, senpais, the buses are leaving. What are you still doing there?" Ryoma said, getting their attention.

"Echizen." Fuji said.

"Who's your partner?" Momo asked excitedly.

"Everyone, on the bus. Now!" Their captain ordered. He was standing near the door of one of the buses.

"Hai!"

**-**

**-**

**-8-**

**-**

**-**

"She's Rie." Tezuka introduced his partner to them. They were riding the bus now.

"Hi. Nice meeting you." Rie greeted. "I'm really happy to finally meet the Seigaku tennis club's regulars."

"We are, too. We are happy to finally meet our bucho's – " Momo was cut by Tezuka's deadly look. He wasn't even glaring yet. But he felt terrified. " – p-partner." He was about to say girlfriend.

**RIE:** Tezuka's classmate (and so with Oishi, I guessed). She liked Tezuka but of course Tezuka didn't care. She was cheerful and friendly. And a mature girl.

"Sakuno-chan, are you okay?" Fuji asked, smiling at Sakuno.

Ryoma's head was resting on her shoulder. He was sleeping as expected.

"H-h-hai...!" Sakuno said, blushing furiously. She never expected that Ryoma would sleep – on her shoulder. Her heart never stopped from beating so fast since they sat side by side.

"I'm going to sleep, too." Rin said to Oishi and wore her sun glasses. "Don't wake me until we arrived at the resort."

"Okay." Oishi said, sighing with relief.

"Ne, Oishi-senpai," Momo whispered. "She's still not your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can I court her?"

"..."

"Do you like her?"

"Eh? N-no." Oishi even shook his head hardly. That was too far away from his imagination.

"Then?"

"Go ahead." Oishi said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at Momo with concern.

"Yosh!"

"Where's your partner, Momo?" Eiji asked. Good thing his partner was also sleeping – she was even snoring.

"You'll meet her later when we get to the resort." Momo smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it. I still don't know what the OCs' other personalities are. Let's just all find out in the next chapters. HeHe:p

I personally like the Eiji/Eri pair and Kaidoh/Mariko pair and Oishi/Rin pair. HEHEHE :) so expect a lot from them. XD

The others will be the supporting pairs in this story.

And by the way, Taka won't be included in the story. Let's say he's helping his dad on their restaurant. hehe =)

That's all. Please review! :)


End file.
